


【神奇动物在哪里2】四人餐桌（上）

by euler4909



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euler4909/pseuds/euler4909
Summary: 找太太要的梗写肉吃！！争取很快完事！又能搞这种好多人一起玩的tag好开熏





	1. Chapter 1

Percival从来没有想过会看到这个。

 

Theseus来信邀请Percival到自己乡下别墅避暑和叙谈，信中说明叙谈的内容为：英国和美国的魔法部应该如何在二战之后继续保护两国巫师。另外覆盆子在盛夏末即将成熟，请老友来品尝新酿覆盆子酒。

 

Percival玩味的看着这封信，两次世界大战，英美的麻瓜在战争中是盟友，Percival和Theseus身居高位互通有无多年，既是盟友也是朋友，双方在战后甚至拥有了更大的权利和更多的黑暗面，他们的友谊没变，更庆幸彼此不是敌人。Percival看着送信的猫头鹰，他用手轻轻碰了它的耳朵上的白毛，是那只熟悉的Scamander家的猫头鹰，信上有Scamander家的徽印火漆，Theseus带着魔法的签名并无二致，信的口气也很Theseus，信的内容一半严肃一半是老友间的熟稔...信封信纸甚至带着Theseus的气味儿。

 

但是，Percival清楚的知道，这不是Theseus——他们在战时有过约定，在信件里放置连续暗语，上一封的暗语会嵌在下一封信的末尾。这封信的末尾什么都没有。

 

所以不是Theseus，由于不是，Percival会赴约。Percival曾经被Grindelwald夺去过身份，他会想知道，发信的是谁。

 

被邀约到Theseus家中做客这是第一次。信中说明非正式非官方，飞路穿梭英美需要的时间很短，但Percival处于他的考虑，他安排好了自己手下的一切事宜，隐匿了魔法的痕迹，坐麻瓜飞机过来。就像真的来避暑度假。

 

Theseus信里Scamander家乡下的避暑的房子。Percival自己提着箱子走在乡间路上，看到远处一座比城堡小，但比一座中等旅馆大的三层英式建筑。Percival并不意外，乡下的房子。英式含蓄和骄傲。Theseus年纪轻轻即当上首席傲罗，除了Theseus的能耐，他的血统和身份同样重要，Scamander家族低调，实力雄厚，根本不可忽视。

 

Percival Graves总是和Theseus Scamander势均力敌，家庭背景也一样。

 

Graves只是一个为了适应新千年的形式而取的代号，他们原本更喜欢用特殊的符号和动物傀儡来表示自我。他的家族神秘而古老，起源于美国南部，毒辣阳光，巫蛊，沼泽，蛇蝎孕育了Percival的巫师家族。沼泽巫术是整个美洲大陆里最深奥最晦涩的一支，在黑奴涌入大量种植棉花之前即存在百年。血脉和能力代代相传，Percival是如今最强的。

 

至今Percival在老家仍有每年收获大量玉米的农场，和奶奶。‘奶奶’只是一个代称，她是家族里最年老的女人，她牙齿脱落目光浑浊已经说不清魔咒，收获季节Percival会请假回家一天，他们仍然遵循古老的方式收获，据Percival的奶奶说，如果不是手工收获的玉米吃起来总是不够香甜。Percival需要在黄昏时分把几百个稻草人用咒语弄活，让他们摇摇晃晃的分散在田里掰玉米，夏末的夜晚，咔嚓，咔嚓，掰断玉米的声音不停，很偶尔的稻草人搞错了对象，掰断的不是玉米而是别的稻草人的头或者手，稻草人会吱呀吱呀的怪叫一阵。当收获结束，Percival再次无声的控制它们，稻草人们排队跳进火把，烧成一大片黑灰。在一团乱糟糟的火光里，Percival喝奶奶手做的甘蔗水。听她讲从前奴役黑人牧师和处女整夜跳舞跳断脚踝的笑话。

每年如此。

 

所以传统和收获意义重大，不论是玉米还是覆盆子。

 

正值盛夏。Percival走过一片刚刚剪除过的草坪，草汁新鲜的气味。灌木隐约看到，还有一间玻璃屋应是个温室花园，小蔷薇开出粉色和橙色的花朵，这些花朵巧妙的堆积出一个门，能够进入温室里面。几道防护咒松散的在温室门前，Percival辨认出那是Theseus的手法。

 

 

Percival从来没有想过会看到这个。

 

 

Theseus正在为一个人擦身。

 

那个人坐在花园里，在跨间围着一条白色毛巾，他的脖子上挂着一条项链，除此什么都没有。Theseus背对着Percival，他挽起衬衫的袖口，专心的为那个人擦拭身体。一条大毛巾用花园里水管的水淋湿，从Theseus胳膊肘上滴落水滴，然后他用毛巾擦在那个人的背上，那个人被冷的一激，嗔怪的用手推开那条冷透的毛巾，太凉了，他需要停下来，他一度几乎被Theseus揽进怀里，Theseus呵了他的痒。他轻轻的戳了一下男孩的腋下。男孩咯咯的笑起来。微卷的头发在温室里如红色的钨一样光亮，他的后背，肤色在阳光下白的反光，但上面布满了雀斑，还有伤痕，微微开始发红，这是不能久晒的肤质。但Theseus似乎浑然不在意，继续擦着他的身体。

 

他开始擦他的腿，那是一双让人感觉愉快的腿。匀亭，细长，笔直，Theseus卖力的在他腿弯和膝盖上擦拭，而腿的主人对此并无异议。

 

Percival觉得一路走过来额间有细密的汗，他有些热。

 

也终于认出来，那是Theseus的弟弟。Newt Scamander。在二战时受伤——被火龙的泪滴灼伤了双腿。Percival和Newt有过一面之缘，Newt曾经救过自己。他像Theseus，但气质和风格显然不同。他的科普神奇动物图书已经付梓，Percival也有一本，那是本很好用的书。

 

但他可能再也不能周游世界，追逐神奇动物。

 

Percival不太明白这对兄弟的关系，这不是成年兄弟之间应有的玩笑，但Theseus经历和挨过了两次战争。Newt因战而伤，他和Theseus同样是战斗英雄。谁又能忽视他曾经的功劳。

但此时...Percival有些说不好了。Newt他看上去就跟十几岁的男孩一样。他的脸和气质因为休养而更加，一定形容的话，那是一种养起来的美丽，小蔷薇在路边和在温室里总会不一样。

 

Theseus去换水。他轻轻的亲吻了胞弟的红发。

 

之后Theseus握起他的脚来，擦拭他的腿弯和脚趾，这部分细弱的让人，Percival没有错过Theseus从鼻尖上流下来的汗滴。这下连Percival也感到热了，他穿了三件套，只是去掉了围巾，蝎子领针不安的动了动，它的祖母绿宝石眼睛在阳光下更加明亮，但蝎子热的爬到他的领子下面避暑。

 

“帮我剪指甲吗？”Newt仰起脸慢吞吞的央求道，“别用魔法，总会剪到里面的肉。”

“好的。” Theseus拿起一把小剪刀，那或许刚刚剪裁了花枝，他执起Newt的手，养尊处优的嫩手，很难相信几年前他还在徒手剁大块的牛肉扔进桶里。Theseus对这样的美丽东西有点没办法，他只好咔嚓咔嚓的剪。

 

“还有脚。”Newt如今对自己的脚无能为力，所以只是踮起身子看看，以打量神奇动物的目光看自己的腿脚，轻声的说，“我的脚指甲总是生长的很快。”

 

生长的快并不是最重要的问题。

 

Percival顺着看向那里。Newt的脚，他的肌肉开始有些退化，完全不是一个男人应有的样子，或许女人的脚也不会这么。纤细嫩白，指甲泛红。他的哥哥正握着他的足弓，Newt看着Theseus，他的哥哥开始逃避他的目光，于是他重复了一次：

“还有脚....

 

...哥哥。”

 

Percival饶有兴味的想，他的弟弟反而是更勇敢些的那个。或许他能识破格林德沃，还有战场上操控龙，他原本应该和Theseus齐名，只是他的样貌太，很多y结尾的形容词里，‘美人儿’仍然第一个翻出来，对的，他就是漂亮，美人儿。

 

Theseus只是瞥了一眼，他最后没有帮他剪脚指甲，他站起来，Percival没有错过那个瞬间，Theseus吞咽了一口口水。他弯下腰，于是他的弟弟张开手臂环住哥哥的脖颈，他的哥哥小心翼翼的把他抱起来，Percival以为他会把他放到轮椅上，但没有，他抱着他走出温室，Theseus朝着那个看了半天的人说了一句。

 

“Percy，请进吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Percival从来没有想过会看到这些。也没想到Theseus并不介意他当了一会儿观众看这过头的兄友弟恭。

Percival索性跟在他们的后面，Theseus的弟弟这样被他的哥哥一路抱进去，身上还有些没擦干净的地方，他洇湿了Theseus，而在Percival的印象里，Theseus基本上是个拟了人的英国，说话迂回注重仪表和礼仪，但关键时刻也可以舍生忘死。英国魔法部傲罗的三件套制服被他这个首席傲罗穿的无比自如和挺拔。

而今天Theseus不同于往常的穿着，甚至穿的不像个绅士，大概是天气太热了，浅赭色衬衫和灰色短裤也都没穿的太整齐，头发蓬松，阳光下发色和他弟弟一样红。一副刚睡醒要去打个乡间板球赌几英镑样子，他汗津津的，又有点像土生土长在英式庄园里干活的农夫，气质奇妙的都挺贴合，Percival不会让Theseus知道这一点。

 

Percival不明白，为什么他要让自己看到这些。这显然是刻意的不掩饰。不掩饰有时候比掩饰秘密还麻烦。

Theseus一直抱着Newt到了门口，他有点累了毕竟是个成年男人，也有点不耐烦，他的小弟只好努力的勾着Theseus的脖子让自己别往下滑。

那双残疾的腿真是一言难尽，它完全的露着，那么长和笔直，白皙的反光，小腿无力的连着膝盖，膝盖连着大腿然后一直向上，没入浴巾。从表面上看来完美无缺，但又是那么软弱无力，随着Theseus的动作而无用的垂着，晃着。这些容易让健康的男人有些联想，关于这腿的。

 

健康的男人Percival低着头道貌岸然的想了一会儿Newt的腿，然后发现腿的主人勾着Theseus的脖子，正在看他。健康的男人懂得欣赏美丽的景象，同时也明白有些眼神代表什么含义。比如现在这个，应该说叫勾引。Newt瞧着他，又垂下眼，然后又抬起脸，坦坦荡荡的看，咧嘴笑。

清纯的勾引人。他还在他哥哥怀里呢。Percival比Theseus都年纪大8岁，他没有回避眼神，显得目光更加严肃和幽暗，在美国魔法部，他常常是这么看犯人。

 

因为Percival没有回避，反而对视，Newt最终还是败下阵来垂下头，整个人挂在了他的哥哥身上。Theseus问起来，“怎么了。”

“Percival先生一直盯着我看。哥哥。”Newt趴在Theseus的肩膀上。

Theseus没什么好气压低了声音，反正谁都能听清楚，“这不正是你想要的。”

 

走近房间里，有几个家养小机灵殷勤的上前来叽里咕噜的说话。Theseus他们离开了一会儿，他上楼安顿弟弟，Percival在会客厅里等。

会客厅

Percival他下意识的让自己的魔法在整个的房间里展开触觉，无孔不入咒，这是安全部长的职业病，他没有要无礼刺探，他的魔法如烟雾缓缓蔓延，像海星触须一样轻柔。他的探查也同样不掩饰，轻轻的礼貌的触碰蛛网并且让蜘蛛知道。

 

整个房子里布满魔咒，都是防护咒。

如果只是乡下的避暑之地，Percival认为，防护咒多的有点可疑了，Percival疑心这次可能Theseus是需要个魔法强大的帮手，他们要一起防御或是抵抗什么。或者英国魔法部抽风，要在这里干掉他，英美魔法部打一架。

 

家养小精灵喜不自胜的接过Percival的行李包，客厅是阴面，但房间里也不凉快，闷热的英国气候，Percival想起麻瓜发明的电扇，魔法部太显眼但Percival家里有一扇，Percival还挺喜欢那个。而英国人，天生保守和...他们可能再过一百年也不会装电扇。

另外两个小精灵端着一盆巨大的红色冷饮走上来，细胳膊细腿走的摇摇晃晃，覆盆子果实和碎冰块飘在上面。看起来挺解渴。精灵为Percival倒了一大盏饮料。

Percival接过了一盏，一大口喝下去，甜酸馥郁沁凉，Percival感到舒适，可这饮料里似乎还含着酒精，会有后劲的那种。冰凉过后喉咙里有点热热的感觉。

总之Percival现在没那么热了，他的蝎子从他的衣领下面缓缓的爬出来，尽责的继续当一对领针。黑蝎子里掺有他祖父的灵魂。他的爷爷和其他家族男性在很年轻的时候一起在篝火里召唤岩穴黑蝎，然后夺取奶奶的童贞，这是一种古老的邪式，黑色蝎子会将他们家族的全部灵魂都混合在一起，凝聚成符号，化成坚硬的黑铁。

在Percival这一代，仪式已经式微，而且新的奶奶还没按照以前的方式出现。最后Percival有些轻微的洁癖，他不太喜欢和别人分享掺杂，肉体或灵魂。

Theseus好一会儿才出现，他换了干净衬衫，但也仍旧不够正式，美英会谈成了笑谈，Percival有点被愚弄和轻视的感觉，不好发作。但小精灵们欣喜若狂的赞许的看着Theseus，就像看到了神迹。他们也帮他倒了饮料，装的比Percival那盏多多了，然后因为激动而手抖的厉害，饮料洒在Theseus裤子上，凉的他一激灵。或许他今天就是被弄湿的命。

Theseus毫不在意，但赶走了精灵们，“我不经常回来，小精灵们都很乖。”

Theseus从书桌盒子里拿出一根雪茄，处理之后点燃，他眯着眼睛点燃之后吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，之后把它雪茄递给Percival。Theseus相当喜欢麻瓜的烟草。Percival知道是因为Percival也喜欢抽烟。但Percival不太喜欢这么分享。

这有点古怪。也并不是太奇怪。Percival接过Theseus的雪茄，吸入吐出，好东西。

英国人，天生保守和...

Percival不知道Theseus的意图，可Theseus终究不是个政客，Percival拿出了那封信的信封，Theseus了然的看了看点头：“是的，Percy，我想你注意到了，这封信上没有暗语，所以你才会来，我这么做为了确保你一定会来。”

这么做Theseus基本上是用光了他们之间多年建立的惺惺相惜和信任。知道自己被耍彻底惹怒了Percival，他的浓黑眉毛和深榛目色反映了这种情绪。千里迢迢而来却被诓骗，太荒唐了。他不介意此时和Theseus打一架。

 

但Theseus不紧不慢的低下头抿了一口饮料，他意味深长的说语焉不详又有所指，“你不会吃亏，也不会虚此行。”

Percival不知道他坩埚里卖什么魔药，此时只是在担心自己的轻信，酒，或者是雪茄。

他的无杖魔法甚至都在随时准备中了。

 

这时从楼上传来一阵巨大的啸鸣。无论如何，那不来自于巫师或是麻瓜——那是神奇动物的叫声。

接着一个男孩子探头探脑，说Theseus先生，没事了，就是Newt不小心摔倒到地上，动物们有点不放心的骚动了。

但他当看到Percival的反应更大，几乎是瞪大了眼睛。Percival认出了他，他是Credence Barebone。

卷宗里的默默然携带者，格林德沃的信徒。Percival在格林德沃之战中没有直接和这个男孩接触，他们有意部署错开了战场，因为激动可能会让默默然爆发。

是Scamander兄弟最终联手制服了Credence。那场大战太混乱，Percival怎么也没想到在这看到这位。

“先生啊....”强大的默默然携带者情绪激动就像是要扑过来，Percival方才就蓄势无处安放的无杖魔法瞬间被放出去。男孩倒在楼梯口，口中吐出一点鲜血。

 

家养小精灵围着男孩惊呼。给他施救治的咒语，男孩慢慢苏醒和缓过神。他被家养小精灵搀走，还念念叨叨“...先生。”

 

“你的攻击咒更加精进了。”Theseus挑眉。他好像并不在意，折回身去从盆里直接用手捞出覆盆子果实来，在手上捏爆，然后吃掉。

他们都上过战场，所以魔法摒弃花俏和精准，只求快速和沉狠。除了家族传承，Percival甚至会不少黑魔法。

这简直不是Theseus的举止，Percival怀疑面前的是个格林德沃假扮的Theseus。

Theseus还有多少秘密？Percival本能的有点想走。先离开这里。

Theseus没有表情的看着他，“Easy，Percy，我是Theseus。如假包换。请听我解释。”

Theseus看着那封信，Percival等着他说，“Newt，虽然不能到野外去，但他还保留着他的装满动物的箱子，我想你刚刚已经使用了无孔不入，这屋子里的防护咒是为了那些动物们。怕他们逃出去。至于Credence，他在照顾Newt的动物，他身体里的默默然已经成功的剥离。他现在只是个普通巫师，需要一个容身之处，或许皮箱里更适合他。”

Theseus走过去，轻轻的拍他的肩膀。解释说得过去。但是。

“但是，你到底要我来干什么。讨论局势？”Percival质疑的摇头。

Theseus有些阴晴不定的说，你会知道的。

 

当晚就知道了。

Percival被安排在客房里，他再没见到Newt或者Credence，晚餐只是他和Theseus两个人。

乡下庄园，好歹有电灯，不然真的太，和麻瓜汽车遍地跑的美国没法比了。Percival早早的准备休息。

他有些疲劳，换好睡衣，昏昏欲睡。

然后声音从不知名的地方钻进他的耳朵。他的蝎子领针蛰醒了他。但他好像在半梦半醒之间。走出房门，防护咒像潮水一样涌上，推着他到一间房间。最里面。有点亮光。

Percival从没想到会看到这个。

 

Percival是瞬间就对上了Newt的绿色眼睛。  
Theseus的残疾了的弟弟，此时双手被床头的金属蛇装饰物捆住，金属蛇还在盘旋和嘶嘶作响，它们在他的手腕上一圈圈的绕着。Newt在使劲挣扎，他可能一直在挣扎，因为他的脸上都是汗和泪，他就这么被捆着坐在床上，他穿了一件白色的睡衣，那绝不正常，白色的细带，那不是男人的款式，但Percival同时发现Newt脖颈在挣扎中格外诱人，天鹅中弹，另外值得注意的是，他的锁骨在昏黄的光下有明有暗，蜿蜒线条。他的腿一点都动弹不了，他被人摆在这里，任由他挣扎，叫喊，这叫喊声被消音咒挡住了九成。

密室里正在发生着。

Percival咽了口水，他呆呆的站在那里，Newt看到他挣动的更凶和痛苦。

到底？

Percival无法直视目睹，然后他看到了，另一个人，赤膊只穿了一条睡裤。他背对着房门，在床柜里翻找东西，可能发觉门口有人也可能不在乎。

他拿着一个凡士林罐子，他把自己的手插进去绞动，两根手指，食指中指，蘸了很多。  
靠近Newt，掀开他的薄被。

哦终于，Percival看清了，那是白色睡裙。和淑女般并拢的长腿。Theseus不以为意的掀开了睡裙，长腿能看到越来越多。

越来越多。

Theseus推开他的腿，用手擦掉他的眼泪，然后把床头的玻璃杯递到嘴边，说，“喝口水。”Newt就着杯子喝光水。Theseus轻轻的摸了摸他的头发，爱惜的对他的弟弟笑。

然后蘸满凡士林的手指隐没在睡裙深处....一会儿之后Newt再一次的爆发，他哭出声来，隔音咒已经失效，反正他最闹腾的喉咙已经喊哑。

又伤心的的哭，又似乎渐渐的，被某种节奏控制，Newt的哭声渐渐的带了表演和撒娇的意味，他在兄长的指交之下沉沦，胸前两点的耸立还有高高翘起的性器即是他沦陷的铁证。Theseus的手法或许刁钻，或许Theseus只是手长，能戳到Newt的深处。Newt没办法让自己不叫，嗷嗷嗷的叫。拒绝不了，挣扎不得。Theseus推动手指，抽出手指。然后渐渐的快起来。他同样喘息急促和全身热汗。只有上身能动的Newt拱起身体，又塌下去，幅度大的像是要折断自己。而他的哥哥对一切都置若罔闻，只是坚决的用手指让他爽上天去。

最后一阵快速。Newt再也不能承受一样连续的惨叫。他一定是高潮了，Percival看到他颤抖的身体应该是...全都射出来了。金属蛇不再盘桓，他们松开辖制回到床柱一动不动，Theseus才慢慢的松懈，坐在Newt床边，然后回过头来看Percival，喘着气，目光平静又带点悲伤。

他沙哑的说，“请走过来一点，Percy。”

Percival一生中有过许多需要紧急应变的事，也有一些时候，很棘手他完全...不知道应该怎样应对。这比当初格林德沃在他面前喝了复方合剂变成他自己还要无措。他走到了Theseus和Newt的跟前。Newt坐的地方热气腾腾的洇湿了一大片，他不只是射精。他的哥哥把他的弟弟榨干了。

 

英国人，天生保守和...没下限。

另外Percival，他硬了。


End file.
